Totally awesome letters to Poland
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Hey guys why not, like, drop me a letter I'll totally answer them ASAIC, me and Pony will, like, be waiting I'm sure they'll be totes awesome! Rating might go up.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys I hope I get some letters you know what they say, a letter a day keeps the writers' block away because you guys help me think on my feet!**

Dear everybody,

Hey it's, like, Poland and well everyone is totally writing letters so why can't I, right Pony? Anyway send me some so I can totally get back to you and don't make them lame, ok, like, 'What's your ring size?' unless you're Liet then that's, like, totally allowed! I'm hungry so I'm going to, like, go nom on some Paluszki but you should totally send me letters.

Paint it Pink,

Poland.

**OC's are allowed, in fact, they're encouraged you can ask him anything and I will bring the rating up if I have to. Please leave you're review in letter form if you're asking a question or questions.**

**Peace, Love, Peanut Butter.**


	2. Montana 1

**Yay letters! This one if from mistyfang. Hope you like my response.**

* * *

><p>Dear Poland,<p>

How come you talk and dress like a valley girl, though your a boy?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Bonnefois-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

Because I look, like, so awesome don't I? I mean, I'm totally original and my speech is, like, killer just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I can't totally rock a miniskirt. We should totes dress-up together one day!

P.S- Bonnefois-Jones?...are you, like, France and America's love child? THAT'S SO TOTALLY COOL! Hey take tons of pics of them getting all intimate mkay I, like, would die if I saw those!

Love,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who wouldn't want to see America and France's love child *cough Louisiana cough cough* such a pretty state.**


	3. Savannah 1

dear feliks,

My names savnnah and i am London, Englands capital! when i found out i could write o you i was sooo happy! i have an american sate as a mamen ut she's gone awol to tour the best churchs in the world. She got reaaly angery i wouldnt sto useing magic or quit being jewish, and that i supported gay rights. Wll for now i'll keep it simple:katey perry or Lady gaga? i think Katey perry's "fireworks" is n awesome song!

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

OMG, like, calm down I had to re-re-re-re-read you but that's totally ok because, like, a lot of my friends' messages I have to, like, seriously de-code and that's what makes them awesomely fun. Ok now Katy Perry or Lady Gaga…no competition Lady Gaga, like, fer sure 'cause Katy is ok I guess but Gaga is all, like, BAM! And he cross-dresses just like me so we're totally cool like that.

I want some paluszki,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Poland don't you know Lady Gaga's not a man she's a hermaphrodite! And I'm cool with it!**


	4. Indiana 1

Hi Poland! It's me, Indiana! I was feeling lonely, so I have decided to write some of the other nations of the world.^^ I do have a question, though. I heard from my sister that Nevada has a crush on me. I have been single my entire life and I have no idea what to say to him. You seem like somebody who knows a lot about love.

Thank you for reading,

Lee Jones, Indiana

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana,<p>

Aww that's, like, totes sweet! I'm glad you came to me instead of France, 'cause we all, like, know he doesn't know anything about fer sure pure love! Ok well I'll just tell you what I do with the person I like and I, like, totally hope it works out for you the same way. Ok well first off, if he's, like, getting kidnapped by a state stronger than both of you, just, like, roll over on your belly and make cute faces at him. Oh! And a sure-fire way to totally have him be yours is to, like, go to his place in a miniskirt and tell him that you two are totally going to ride ponies together! Pink is a must! Like, a pink shirt and eye-shadow he'll be, like, melting all over you. Hope this works out for you, I wanna, like, totally be the god-mother m'kay?

I wasn't talking about Lithuania,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tch, yes you were.**


	5. Lithuania 1

Poland,

Hi, this is Lithuania. I'm only writing because I'm concerned about you: it seems you painted 'LIKE, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY SEND ME A LETTER! YEAH, YOU, THE ONE, LIKE, READING THIS!' on your house's roof with giant pink letters.

Er, is everything alright?

Your friend,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

LIET! I, like, totally can't believe you sent me a letter, this is totally unexpected! Know what? You should totally come to my place and, like, hand me the remote it's all the way over there on the sofa it's totally lame! Hey, do you think I could, like, put little robot legs on my remote and have it walk to me! That'd be so totally awesome! By the way, the shade of pink I used to, like, write on my roof don't you think I should totally paint Russia's house that color! Haha, do you think he'd know it was me? That'd be lame if he did. Anyway, totally went to the Mall of America and found some really awesome matching skirts, like, in our sizes! Come over and bring some paluszki!

Love,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You should do it! And take pictures! :D**


	6. Savannah 2

Dear feliks,

Sorr some times i get in SUCH a rush i dont check y spelling before i send off my letters! and you have a lotta ponies right? are they like the ponys from my little pony in pastal colors, and little arks on their flanks, like tattoes but desgnate their life purpose? And do you have bieber fever?

Oh and i'll be tuning nine soon, i think papa england wants to hold a party after the world meeting, so i'm geting a little twichy at soooo many important nations showing up, so can you help me not embrasse my self?

Love,

Savannah

PS: whats a orgy? will one happen at my birthday party?

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

Haha it's, like, totally cool I love excited people, and yes I have tons of Ponies, they're, like, so beautiful and pretty. I totally can't choose favorite's but I do, like, spend time of some more than others. This is a secret but I'll tell you if you, like, tell anyone I'll totally rip your face off, mkay? I do have one pink pony she's, like, the one I spend most of my time with. I totally love showing Iggy (England) up with her, his pony is, like, ridiculous it totally has a horn on its head haha how lame, although I've never seen one like it…Note to Self: Totally steal England's pony and breed it with my pink one…THAT'D BE SO, LIKE, 'DORABLE! And no I, like, hate Justin Beiber me and my ponies are, like, totally going to trample him. Happy early b-day! I'll send you some paluszki it's totally delicious, like, especially since you've had English food all your life, ick. I'm not that good with, like, strangers but I'll totally come and hang out with you Liet will, like, be there too come bug us mkay?

Party Hardy,

Poland.

P.S- An orgy is, like, totally fun it's where three or more people, like, take off their shoes and stand in a circle. Me, you, and Liet should totally have an orgy at your party. Totally tell England mkay?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poland doesn't need kids…by the way that's the literal definition of an orgy me and my friends looked it up a while ago xD.**


	7. Lithuania 2

Dear Poland,

...

Um.

No thank you to the skirts. I'm wondering how you knew my size, however.

Don't paint Russia's house, are you crazy? He's a really scary guy a-and you don't want to mess with him. Stay out of his way, Poland, unless you want to get hurt.

-sigh- You know, reaching over to get a remote isn't that difficult. You remind me of Mr. America sometimes. But I'm on my way, because knowing you, you'll manage to throw a tantrum through a letter...

Lithuania

(Psst~ LietPol is like my OTP, so... -sly grin- I don't mind if you imply anything, as you've done already xD Liet can be in denial is all~)

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

YAY! I, like, knew you'd come you always do you're so totally awesome and that paluszki you bring I'll totally share with you as a reward. About Russia's house though I could, like, totally put jets on my place and, like, fly it over and whomp his house, like, SMASH! That'd be so totally rad haha, I beat Germany a while ago I, like, think I can take Russia but my show is totally on so doing that might make me miss it…not worth it. Oh! And the skirt thing I, like, totally know _all_ your sizes Liet, you forget so totally quick. I'm still wearing the skirt though I, like, totally like modeling for you I'll turn on the a/c though 'cause I, like, noticed that you always get totally red in the face and sweaty. You're, like, a guest if you're hot then say something you're, like, too polite. :/

Sincerely,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, heh, I love innuendoes you're decidedly fun atramentaceous I hope we don't have to bump up the rating though lol**


	8. Connecticut 1

Poland,

Hey! Its me, Connecticut! You know, the Brunette with green eyes that dragged America out of the World Summit because he was drunk?

Yeah, i have a favor. Can you possibly design a piece of clothing for me? The Carolina twins and I are seeing who can fool everyone on who we are, and I don't usually dress up that much so PLEASE!

Also, are you and Liet dating? Because Cali kept asking me that, so i'm asking you.

Paula WIlliams-Kirkland-Jones

The State of COnnecticut

P.S. I sent you some Molasses cakes! Hope you like them!

* * *

><p>Dear Connecticut,<p>

What's up? Haha yeah the only brunette I know that'd, like, do that is Liet. I wish I was there I'd totally have taken pictures! OMG I can totally make the cutest most awesomest looking outfit on you it'd be, like, totally the bomb you'll explode people's minds with your hotness! I need your measurements though mine are, like, lacking if the chest are if your, like, a girl. It'll be pink and sexy no doubt, like, count on me. Oh! And Me and Liet it's, like, super complicated considering he's, like, living with Russia one day then America the next. I'd totally love to spend more time with him and junk but, what can you do.

Where's my paluszki,

Poland.

P.S- Williams-Kirkland-Jones, I, like, want to ask but I don't want to ask…all I will ask for is, like, pictures.

P.S.S- I'm, like, eating them now they're super tasty, teach Liet how to make these!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Williams-Kirland-Jones...Canada England and America...lolz Iggy's a pedo**


	9. Lithuania 3

POLAND.

DO NOT DO ANYTHING UNTIL I GET TO YOUR HOUSE.

PLEASE.

Especially if it involves Mister Russia!

Just p-please, Poland! Have more common sense than that! Your ideas may make sense to you, but I doubt they'd actually work. You can't just fly your whole place over to his, which is much bigger, and think you'll squish it!

A-a-and yes, I think the A/C is the problem. Definitely. Um. Yeah...

But do try to refrain from being so... so... ah, never mind.

Wait, paluszki is from your place. Why do I have to bring it? Don't you keep a whole cupboard full of them? I'm going to go broke catering your every need.

Also, Prussia slapped me in the back and winked suggestively. He said "Poland, niiice!"

...are you behind this?

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Get my panties out of a bunch and, like, calm down I totally have a better plan then just whomping Russia's place. I totally put jets on China and America's place too and all of my ponies have jets 'cause I'm so totally awesome like that, right? Oh by the way my light bulb went out and I, like, need someone to spin the table I'm on so I can, like, change it. I _did_ have a cupboard full of paluszki but it's all gone now, Pony and I are, like, total pigs haha…i-it doesn't show does it? I'm like, going on a diet! Forget the paluszki, like, bring me something that tastes like paluszki but is calorie free and in totally awesome packages like paluszki. Prussia is, like, just saying that because I totally, sent him that Halloween picture of us. You know, the one where I was, like, a girl attacked by a vampire and you were the vampire, we were totally on the ground and—

Oh nevermind, you weren't supposed to know about that, you were so totally drunk but I like you better that way, you're totally hands-on and uber fun.

This Halloween I wanna be the vampire,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my Liet xD**


	10. Cambodia 1

To Poland,

Hello, I am Cambodia. How are you? I have heard many strange things about you. Like you cross dress and like pink and the such. Are those true? May I ask, do you feel offended when someone mistakes you for a girl?

Sincerely,

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

Hey, I'm like totally fine! You've heard strange things about me? Haha that's totally cool that means I'm, like, the Hot Topic right now! I love dressing like a girl and I especially, like, love the color Pink and the artist P!nk, they're booth sassy and totally sexy. I don't feel offended when people, like, think I'm a chick 'cause that means I'm sexy, right? If they totally can't figure out what I am then I'm, like, doing something right. Do you want to dress up with me, I bet you, like, totally have the features for it.

Say yes,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes Poland you're doing something very right.**


	11. Lithuania 4

Poland,

...

Just... wait for me before you do anything, alright? After you get this letter, I should arrive shortly.

-sigh- This is why when we were a Commonwealth, it was much better. I didn't have to run to your house every time you were about to do something dumb.

N-no, you're not fat. Not that I check often, but, when I give you piggyback rides, you're pretty light a-a-and... er. Uh.

Um, anyway, I'm sure if I made you some cepelinai, you'd enjoy it. They're very delicious. Don't worry about you getting fat off them. I'm sure talking burns calories, so that has you covered. But like I said, you're n-not fat.

I'll pretend I didn't read that last part...

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Haha ok, ok I'll wait, that way we could totally do it together! Being a Commonwealth was really fun we, like, spent so much more time together. I totally miss you Liet! I'm not? Thank goodness because then I couldn't fit in the skirts I'd bought you'll, like, totally love them we you see them. Cepelinai? If you're, like, making it then totally but since I'm not on a diet still bring the paluszki maybe I could eat them together… Haha talking burns calories? Then I'm, like, totally good you're so awesome Liet!

See you when you get here,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'aww they're so cute together!**


	12. Connecticut 2

Poland,

Yay! Thankies! I'll send you the measurments soon! I think i know how to get you to spend more time with Liet,actually..

Just say that belarus is behind russia, he'll go running like theres no tommorow, and tell America that England needs a "hero", and you'll be with him in no time! (I can help with the America part...especially since he sadly is obsessed with my kitchen messup...)

Woops, forgot to add my Bonnefoy to my last name XD.

Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonnefoy-Jones (wow, so long to type...)

The State of Connecticut

P.S. I sent them for you ^_

P.S.S. I sent him the recipe, he'll be making them soon!

P.S.S.S. (to the author) lol CT has 4 dads...

* * *

><p>Dear Connecticut,<p>

Haha no problem I, like, love to make clothes it's totally tons of fun and d'aww you're totally the best! I'd love to spend more time with him haha I like you're idea better, mine was just to use the pictures I totally took of America and Russia 'in the act' and blackmail them but now I guess mine is, like, stupid, you're totes awesome. Williams-Kirkland-Bonnefoy-Jones? That's, like, a lot I bet your driver's license is, like, totally gigantic.

Pony,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay I got a P.S! And holy crap I'd ask who she came out of but...do I want to know...yeah I do but I'm not going to force you to imagine one of your dad's...yeah xD**


	13. Savannah 3

dear feliks,

Ok i wont tell anyone, i dont want my face ripedoff, its way too cute to have that happen!

OHH that'd beso cute, i'll help sneak one of the unicorns oer and then a peguses so then, it would be PINK WINGED UNIORNS! it will be so awesome!

I'll help you so long ca be very happy to have the off spring as my first pet to cuddle!

And i dont make friends very well ether, i always hid behind my cat, hr name is GiGi!

and i cant wait for us to have an orgy!

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

OMG that'd be so, like, awesome then Iggy'd, like, be all 'You bloody wanker' or something like that! You can totally have one as my partner is crime, don't, like, tell Liet but we should totally make an army of them and totally smash on Russia's place! Haha I, like, love my partners in crime!

Super excited,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poland you could've stopped it at 'I, like, love my partners' that woud've been perfectly fine *snickers*.**


	14. Lithuania 5

Poland,

I'm sorry I haven't gotten to your place yet.

Pink-winged unicorns, ponies, and other equestrian animals are marching (er, trotting; galloping?) across my place.

Once again- are you behind this? Because my people are saying they are coming from Poland. And at the moment, they appear to be crossing my borders into Belarus'. Heh, she's cute.

But never mind her. The animals are keeping me form going anywhere. I guess I'll communicate you with letters still.

Our Commonwealth was nice. Over 200 years. Speaking of, May 3rd is coming up. You know, from the Constitution of May 3, 1791. I doubt you'd remember, though...

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Ummm, I, like, have no idea what' you're talking about but if you, like, see one with a purple Mohawk that's totally Jakob and he'll, like, give you a ride back to my place…which is totally not where they came from. B-Belarus huh…I'm cute too ya' know, and I, like, have better legs than her…maybe I should grow my hair longer…anyway I remember May 3rd! It's your birthday—no umm…it's, like,…boss, like, help me out here. *completely different handwriting* _**The May 3 Constitution was designed to redress long-standing political defects of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth and its traditional system of "**__**Golden Liberty**__**" conveying disproportionate rights and **__**privileges**__** to the **__**nobility**__**. The Constitution introduced political equality between **__**townspeople**__** and nobility (**__**szlachta**__**) and placed the **__**peasants**__** under the protection of the government,**__**thus mitigating the worst abuses of **__**serfdom**__**.**_ *goes back to normal* Haha s-see I totally remembered.

Tell Jakob to take his time,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Google I lurv yew xDD**


	15. Montana 2

Dear Poland,

...No comment...

P.S. No, I'm not France and America's love child, I was part of the Louisiana  
>Purchase and was sold to America. The only reason France ever owned me is<br>because he won the Louisiana Purchase territory from Spain.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Bonnefois-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

Oh, history stuff, like, snore I totally liked my thought better so you're still totally France and America's love-child! But I can totally see how you wouldn't, like, want them as parents, one would get you all, like, fat and the other would molest you. Hey! You could, like, totally be me and Liet's daughter that'd be fun, right? I have, like, tons of ponies and pony/unicorn/Pegasus but, like, don't tell Liet.

Your future mom,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poland is so annoying lol but I love him, he's fun annoying.**


	16. Cambodia 2

Poland,

Ah, that is good that you are proud of who you are. It reminds of that American singer Lady GaGa, was it? With that song, "Born This Way" yes? And I admit, I like that song by P!nk, "Fucking Perfect", that is a wonderful song, don`t you think? Ah, well, today I`m going to Ukraine`s house. She is very nice, right? Maybe next time? Well, thank you! Only Brother France compliments me and I don`t believe him. He calls me cute because I am petite.

Sincerely,

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

OMG I, like, totally love Gaga and P!nk especially that song by her, I should totally make a video for that and send it to Liet. Ukraine is totally nice, like, tell her I said 'Hi' but stay away from her sister Belarus and her cat, they're both totally creepy. France is a creeper but he, like, has good taste sometimes, I bet you're totally cute.

You'd be cuter in pink,

Poland.


	17. Lithuania 6

Poland,

I should've known they were yours. Please tell me they're not invading Russia! H-he's really scary! And he can be very violent, too. I don't want you to g-get hurt, i-is all.

Now I'll have to stay behind and see what Mister Russia does. If he gets angry enough (and I can already hear faint 'Kols' throughout...) he'll attack you.

See you some time soon,

Lithuania

P.S. Why would you grow your hair longer? It looks f-fine the way it is, I think...

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Ok they're mine but, like, don't sweat it me and my partner in crime totally have all of this worked out. Once we take down Russia you'll totally be free, that's, like, nice right? Also we already planned my defense if he, like, attacks. I've totally surrounded my place with Belarus-crows (like a scarecrow) sunflowers he'll never hurt those, like, give me more credit Liet I totally thought this through.

I'll save you,

Poland.


	18. Savannah 4

dear feliks,

Then i can give him the puppy dog look and get off scotch free!

He'll never expect us to attack wth such pretty things, by three days we shall rule the world with cuteness and fashion!

Love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

Like, totally yay! That'd be perfect, we totally got this war. Pfft, Lithuania's all freaking out, haha, I'll totally whomp Russia and save him and we can rule!

Regards,

King Poland.


	19. Cambodia 3

Poland,

Ah, France is actually my father though I tend to call him brother often. Ah, you think so? I do like certain shades of pink. I am particularly fond of the  
>lighter pinks. Yes, Belarus is scary. Sometimes she stalks my house because I spend time with Russia. Russia is one of my friends, but he is just a friend. I have tried to tell her, but she threatened me. Doesn`t Lithuania like Belarus? I don`t understand why though.<p>

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

France is your dad, haha he's, like, old. Anyway you'd totally look awesome in pink everybody does! You're making the right analysis of Belarus she's, like, a total stalker but she stalks Russia so maybe she, like, thought he was at your house. Lithuania…he—he said that…oh, I, like, see umm…talk to him about that mkay? I, like, need some paluszki and my Pony…I'll…write you later.

FML,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOOOOO Poland don't be sad! D;**


	20. Cambodia 4

Poland,

Ack! DON`T BE SAD! It must have been something I said. Oh dear, I must have offended you in some way. (is totally freaking out) I knew I would say something wrong. I haven`t been socializing much because of that fear. Wait... I get it now. You like him don`t you? I can help! I was raised by the country  
>of love after all!<p>

Deepest Apologies,

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

It's, like, ok I was being too sensitive *paluszki crumbs and pony teeth marks are all over the letter*. Liet, me liking him…well, like, iono I guess I do…but if you tell him I'll totally skewer you on a unicorn! You'll help me…um, like, I've been wearing skirts around him and totally dressing up for him every time he comes over doesn't that work? Ok well I'll, like, take your suggestions but seeing how France, like, raised you I'm kinda iffy on whether or not I should.

Ummm,

Poland.


	21. Savannah 5

dear feliks,

and i can beyour cute lil princess i have your pretty eyes and toris brown  
>hair! so now you two will have alil princess with out needingto add a female<br>to bare it!

i also sent along some yumy blue muffens(dont worry i do NOT have my fathers  
>cooking skills i'm better then him!)<p>

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

You could totally be the princess for me and Liet! We'll take awesome care of you and yay I, like, totally love muffins I'm glad you don't have his cooking skills, ick.

Your future favorite parent,

Poland.


	22. Lithuania 7

Poland!

Do you ever listen to anything I say? I kept repeating myself; don't do anything without my consent. Do you really want to relive the Russo-Polish War? I'm worried about you. I-I... y-you... you're my best friend.

Sometimes, you actually have to know offensive and defensive strategies to win wars, battles, or even the silly little fights you like to pick with other countries so much. You can't just waltz on over and- and, well *be* Poland.

A-and I know that sounds mean, but I don't mean it that way. Like I said, I-I just don't want you... to get hurt. Be more mature, Poland.

Please halt any military (or in your case, pony) action against Mr. Russia now. I'm f-fine here, really. I can visit you after you pull your horses out of here. Just don't let Mr. Russia know I ever said anything, okay?

Doing this for your own good,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>D-dear Lithuania,<p>

*shudders* the war…I guess you, like, got me there. Aww you really do care I'm your—b-best friend…? *shaky handwriting* A-Ah yeah, like, totally the greatest f-friends ever…*doesn't care about the rest of the letter* just tell the ponies mom needs them right now…they'll leave *paluszki crumbs all over the page* You know Liet…I think I totally like the color black better than, like, pink. *orders gothic Lolita clothes*

Life is meaningless,

Dark!Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pfft I couldn't resist making Poland emo I think I'm gonna do a oneshot about that xD. Hope I didn't offend anyone but I've been labeled emo, labels are for products (which I am not) but if the emo bit offended you I apologize.**


	23. upfromtheashes 1

Dearest Polska,

Why do you enjoy making Gilbert so angry/jelous/annoyed all the time? It only  
>does ignite the fire further you know...and Liet totally disapproves.<p>

upfromtheashes(see just like you!)

* * *

><p>Dear upfromtheashes,<p>

I, like, totally L-O-V-E the look on his face. It's like, so priceless 'ignite the fire further'? Like, what do you mean I totally hate campfires Liet does too so I see why he, like, disapproves.

Sincerely,

Poland.


	24. Lithuania 8

Poland,

Our Commonwealth lasted over 200 years, and, well... -blush- They were two really great centuries. Of course you're my best friend.

Don't get so depressed, though. It's not like you. You haven't really bee yourself lately and it's starting to make me worry.

I'm on my way; I want to know what's bugging you but you can tell me then, alright?

Your dear friend,

Lithuania

P.S. I didn't actually mean you should stop being you. I meant to think better when you want to attack someone. Don't change, Poland.

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Ok I, like, can't be all sad for too long with you, you're totally awesome Liet! I'll totally see you when you get here I, like, have new ponies and skirts to show you!

Until then.

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww happy Poland again, yay!**


	25. Savannah 6

dear feliks,

Yes and we will resuce papa toris, cause honestly? russia may be standing RIGHT BY HIM when ever he writes or calls you!

and best way to make sure the pony army isent harmed? paint sunflowers on them in non toxi pain!

he'll never stand a chance!

love,

Princess savannah

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

Me and Liet had, like, called off the ponies. He said he's ok and he's visiting and you should, like, visit too. You can, like, still come live here though!

Poland.


	26. Cambodia 5

Poland,

Don`t worry. I won`t tell him at all.

Hmm... You should start by being subtle. Don`t be pushy. Just act normal, but be a bit more flirty. Also I love cross dressing, but just take it easy. After all, he might be a bit uncomfortable if he`s not used to it. Wait... forget that. He is used to you doing that. If you really like him, just make sure that you show him you are better than the other person.

Cambodia

(Look at me! I have no luck in love and no experience in love! And I am giving love advice. Gosh, I have been reading too much romance.)

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

Hmm subtle, like, what does that even mean? Less make-up, but umm my normal is, like, flirty so…more flirty ok. Show him I'm, like, better than the other person? Haha I, like, totally _**am**_ better than…her…she's, like, a totally stalker with a total brother complex! I think the, like, only reason he likes her is 'cause she's totally pretty…I am too…like, right?

Maybe it's the boobs?,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah Poland perhaps it is the boobs and yes you are pretty oh by the way I love romance books so I feel you lol it's so influential x3 **


	27. Savannah 7

dear feilks,

well i guess thats ok, so long as i gt lots of snuggles!

and i like ourple and ark blue stuff with moons on them best, rhey match my sin tone better. i know pink looks awesome on you! so what colors look best or toris?

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Dear Savannah,<p>

OMG I, like, love to snuggle with my ponies so you totally hit the jackpot! I like purple if you make it lighter it's, like, a cute pink and on Liet what color?...I'd say a, like, mix of blue and green so the shirt, like, looks blue but the green in it totally brings out his eyes. I buy him blue/green skirts all the time but he, like, won't wear them that's totally lame! :/

I put them on him in his sleep,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I the only on that wants to see that? xD**


	28. Lithuania 9

Dear Poland,

I had a nice time with you. Though I don't like to cross-dress myself, please do understand that. And yes, I know you don't b-believe me, but your skirts look n-nice on you. I really don't know anything about brands, though. I'm not one to ask that to.

I hope you enjoyed the cepelinai I made you. Don't try to help me next time; the gesture was sweet, but it took a long time to clean up the kitchen...

Um, anyway. I have to go back to my place. Even though I'm not under Mr.s Russia's... er, c-care, I'd still rather have him not know I visited you, okay? I think he'd get m-mad and he's more powerful than me.

Maybe you can come over to my place some time. I think the 'sleepover' you proposed would be better if it happened at my house and not yours. Just a feeling, heh.

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

I had sooo much fun too it was, like, cool and I know you don't like to cross-dress but you totally have the legs for it and you're, like, expression…it's totally priceless I'm, like, glad I'm the only one that's seen that. D'aww you're so, like, nice to say that Liet I totally rock it, right? :D

The cepelinai was totally delish and it didn't take _that_ long to, like, clean plus Pony was totally helping us get stuff off the walls. Russia? Is he, like, a problem again well there's this Savannah and she's, like, totally our new love-child and she thinks we should, like, attack Russia too. Do what your daughter says Liet or she'll be, like, totally pissed.

OMG right! The sleepover, I'll totally come to your place but I'm only packing my toothbrush, pony, lotion, and paluszki. I'll, like, sleep in your bed, duh, I totally always do but this time don't, like, take my nightie and make me wear pajama pants, they're totally uncomfy!

I'll burn those pants,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of us think that nightie is pink, short, and adorable on Poland? :3 *raises hand***


	29. Lithuania 10

Dear Poland,

...You're welcome.

I don't really count licking off the potato skins that stuck to the walls helping. I had to get Pony's spit off the walls afterward. And you were just telling me I missed a spot. Er, thanks for the help, I guess.

Wh-wh-what? I-I don't have any children! And d-don't attack Mr. Russia! Poland, have my past letters gone over your head? Are you sure that this... child... of... ours... is legit?

I-I think it's best if we don't sleep in the same bed for a bit. Until I find out if I actually have a daughter, a-anyway.

Fidgety,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Haha I, like, totally got you! You, like, should've seen your face…I didn't either…ok go back and, like, read the letter then totally take a picture of your face and, like, send it to me. Also, I know you'll totally freak if I attack Russia but you, like, haven't even heard our plan and shooting it down is totally unfair. I'm totally gonna send it on my fastest pony and hopefully it'll, like, change your mind.

Oh! And if I don't sleep in your bed then I'm totally bringing mine and I mean, like, the whole thing. I hope I, like, don't have to whomp your walls to get it in.

BFF,

Poland


	30. Montana 3

Dear Poland,

For the first part..No Comment...

And second of all no way! Ponies and that stuff are scary.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Bonnefois Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

You, like, don't wanna be my daughter? Sad face, you're totally lame to say no. I'd, like, make you clothes and junk and we could dish about who at your school is a bitch and, like, sit on the sofa and eat paluszki and laugh and junk. Also, my ponies aren't scary, they're totally 'dorable!

Still your future mom,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: xD He's stubborn and Poland, sweetie, it's 'adorable' not 'dorable'.**


	31. Ukraine 1

Здравствуйте, Польща

This is Ukraine and I wanted to say 'hi'. I-I mean if that's alright with you and everything.

So how have you been doing recently? I don't really get many chances to talk to you during World Summits, do I?

A-anyways, see you at Euro 2012!

З любов'ю,

Україна

* * *

><p>Dear Ukraine,<p>

OMG girl what's up? What's with your letters haha it totally looks like you had a seizure mid-way through but I, like, love you anyway. I've been totes awesome, how's Russia? Does he have any weakness or allergies 'cause, like, a big sis would know right? Hmm? Anyway yeah you'll totally see me at Euro 2012 I bought, like, the perfect outfit for it!

I have one for you too,

Poland.


	32. Ottawa 1

Dear Poland,

My name is Ottawa, I'm Canada's capital, and my human name is Oliver, Olive for Short.

I have a brother, Toronto, whose always gloating about having so many better things than me. Hey, at least I'm one of the tidiest cities in the world! Any advice for two brothers?

Sincerely, Ottawa.

P.S. I Crossdress a bit too. Any advice on that either?

P.P.S Say hello to Warsaw and Vilnius (y'know, you and Lithuania's capitals?) for me :3

* * *

><p>Dear Ottawa,<p>

You're, like, whose capital? Haha, jk, oh Oliver I'm totally gonna call you Olie it's, like, way cuter than Olive because that makes me hungry. Oh and about your brother Toronto you should totally go to him and say 'Hey who's the capital?' he'll, like, shut up about it forever.

Sincerely,

Poland

P.S: Don't, like, halfass it. If you're gonna put on the skirt and look nice then you should totally shave you legs and everything! That, like, totally pisses me off when people dress all sexy but they, like, look totally sloppy.

P.P.S: Will do.


	33. Copenhagen 1

Dear Poland,

Hello, I am Copenhagen, call me Coppen-chan.

I am the apprentice and Capital to Denmark.

Did you know he drinks, a lot...

Today, Denmark pissed off Norway.

He said his hat looked funny.

Oslo gave me a cold stare but I don't know what I did wrong.

What do you think of Norway's hat?

And why do you think Oslo blames me for this?

Coppen-chan,

P.S. I can totally get you photos of Ottawa cross dressing.:P (They are draw photos of the characters.)

* * *

><p>Dear Copenhagen,<p>

Hi I've, like, never heard from you but this is totally good. I figured Demark would, like, drink a lot he totally gives off that vibe harder than Germany and Prussia. I, like, don't doubt Denmark pissed Norway off, Norway's, like, all calm and quiet but totally different from Japan's C and Q and Denmark is, like, well…Demark-ish. I totally love Norway's hat I, like, made a hat like it and I totally even have the little cross barrette. I should totally make a Norwegian outfit… and Oslo I dunno maybe he's, like, mean to you 'cause he likes you. That's all I got…

Hmmm,

Poland.


	34. Elizabeta 1

Dear Poland,

Hey! It's me, Elisabeta, or Hungary if you want to be formal about it. So, I've been hearing a lot about you lately, from other countries, saying you've been writing them letters? Of course, I had to know as soon as possible if you were writing to Lithuania. THANK GOD, you are.

Seriously. Send me pictures once you've finally got him. I'll forward them to Japan for you! He's been teaching me to draw my own yaoi doujinshi, but I want my favorite crossdresser to have the best. You guys are so cute together~

Sincerely,

Elisabeta

* * *

><p>Dear Elizabeta,<p>

OMG Liza hey! I'll, like, totally write you letters and yeah I'm writing Liet if I weren't that'd be totally lame. I totally sent you the Halloween one didn't I? Oh well, I'll totally send you some pics from our up-coming sleepover. Japan's teaching you to draw, like, yaoi doujin? That's totes awesome, I'll, like, totally love you forever if it's good. Oh! You think so? That's so totally sweet of you Liza!

Love,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaoi doujinshi was one of the few things I didn't have to Google while writing letters xD**


	35. North Carolina 1

Poland,

Hey what's up? I've heard of you from what I can tell you're awesome! We should go shopping sometime, there's this awesome mall in my place, it's huge! I'm sure you'd like it.

... Crap, my brother found me.

Going to hide from South,

North Carolina(Charlotte Jones-Kirkland)

(*stares at end of Liet's last letter and raises hand* ... Wow, Jones-Kirkland. That sounds so awesome.)

* * *

><p>Dear North Carolina,<p>

OMG where, like, have you been hiding all my life! I'd totally L-O-V-E to go shopping with you, Liet goes to shop with me but he, like, won't try on anything I pull out for him 'cause it's "too short" or "a skirt" or "lingerie". It's, like, not fair. You, like, hide from your brother? What is he abusive or something? I'll totally go down there and, like, whomp on his face with my ponies for you.

Does your place have paluszki?,

Poland


	36. Connecticut 3

Poland,

Your idea would work in "Other" things,hmmmm...

Lol yeah my driver's liecence is very hectic, some people pull me over because i look to small, or to young, or to flirt...

Ahaha, im now fighting a cold, the contest i send u the pic soon...

Ah, the keyboard is floating...the room is spinning...i should wrap this up.

Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonnefoy-Jones

The State of Connecticut

P.S.(to the author) ahhahaha, She came out of England.

* * *

><p>Dear Connecticut,<p>

Haha ok I'll, like, totally be looking forward to getting those pics! Aww get tons of rest and call your BFF to totally come take care of you, that's what I do.

I'll send you some 'Get well soon' paluszki,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my poor Iggy xD**


	37. Lithuania 11

Poland,

I don't have to hear your plan to know it involves ponies, pink, paluszki, or other things beginning with the letter 'p'. And it's probably unrealistic, too. I just left you and already you're brewing trouble... sigh.

Well, um, if you want to, go ahead. I'll tell you when you can come over. Right now, I'm just watching my borders...

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

…it's not all just stuff that had 'P', like, I totally had glitter in there too and that starts with a 'G' ha! I'm totally not brewing any trouble it was, like, just a suggestion. Why are you watching your borders? Are you, like, keeping an eye out for Prussia?

OMG it totally snowed at my place today I was totally happy, me and my ponies had snowball fights it was totes awesome! Next time it happens you should, like, totally come over! :D

Pony bit a hole in my favorite jacket D:,

Poland


	38. North Carolina 2

Poland,

I haven't really been hiding, but it feels like it.. It sounds like your friend needs to loosen up a bit. Trying new things is fun. Aw, but I'd try on anything! Just as long as it's not too dark! And my brother's not abusive, just annoying. By "hide" I mean "go climb that oak tree outside and stalk him from a distance until he goes away".

I don't think we have any paluszki, but we have a lot of cookbooks! And the internet!

NC/Charlotte

* * *

><p>Dear North Carolina,<p>

Haha, like, for a second at the end there you totally sounded like Belarus. Does your brother cross-dress? Oh! And too dark? I totally, like, love to dress gothic Lolita-ish sometimes, it looks totes cute with my blonde hair, I think you'd like.

The shoes are my fav,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, a Dark!Poland would look hot…but I like OMG!Poland better :3**


	39. Copenhagen 2

Dear Poland,

Oslo likes me...

O_O...

I don't think so, he's grumpy to everyone.

Have you ever met Tokyo, he is my best friend.

He wears headphone, but he's not listening to music, I think thats a little wired. i wonder if he is pretending there is music there.

idk. Denmark was drunk, and some how found his axe in his drunken state. Before i realized he had his axe, I told him he couldn't have any more drinks that night. Of coarse Denmark wanted more drinks so you can see were this is going. So he took out him at a chopped a barrel in half. At this sight, I ran out of that room.

That was 5 minutes ago.

Can I come stay with you?(not really)

Coppen-chan

P. many ponies do you have?

* * *

><p>Dear Copenhagen,<p>

No! You should, like, totally come over its, like, super fun here! Haha Denmark drunk with an axe is, like, sooo believable! I've, like, never met Tokyo but he sounds totally awesome kinda like I'd party with him…Oh! How many ponies…I dunno I never, like, counted but I have tons of stables, like, around 15 if that helps.

I kinda wanna count them now,

Poland.


	40. Ottawa 2

Poland,

It's me again. I took your advice for against my brother, and it worked...well, then he sneaked into my room while I was trying on skirts. God, I was happy I had a skirt on when he came in, he's not too supportive about this hobby, unlike Canada, who actually has been encouraging me since the 60's or 70's, and is always picking up skirts and other cute things to wear. I usually wear cute hoodies, miniskirts, and Mary-Janes with white stockings. What's your favorite type of outfit to crossdress in?

As for my nickname, I never thought of any besides Olive, as my "Sister,-technically-brother" city Seoul ('s capital) Suggested it for me. He's pretty smart, and he lives near a ton of malls and LOVES neon things. He gets a bit stressed from Korea's obsession with owning things, though.

Sincerely, (once again) Ottawa.

P.S. One of my most recent cross dressing photos (Sorry, I only had an old black-and-white camera.)

.com/art/Crossdressing-Ottawa-207476996

(TO AUTHOR: I hope the link works.)

* * *

><p>Dear Ottawa,<p>

I'm totes glad it worked out for you. Haha he walked in on you that, like, totally happened with me and Liet it was totally hilarious. I don't think you, like, need his support since you have Canada's. OMG I totally love mini's, I think my fav cross-dressing outfit is either casual you know like skirt and top and simple but I, like, also really love to get really dressed up kinda like school-girl-ish. It's totes cute. I think I'd like to hang out with Seoul he sounds, like, really fun.

I want to go shopping now,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It worked and it's cute~**


	41. Indiana 2

Dear Poland,

Wow... uhh.. I think I might just ask him if he wants to hang out sometime; but if that doesn't work this is plan B or C... or Z

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana?,<p>

Ok, glad I could, like, help! :D

Sincerely,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys please make sure to leave who the letter is from that way I don't have to go based off what chapter you reviewed from and take a shot in the dark. Thanks.**


	42. StrawberryVocaloid 1

Like, hey guuurl! It's so totally fabulous to see you!

So, like, I have this TOTTALLY URGENT problem on my hands...

My HOMECOMING dance is just around the corner, and I have NO idea what to wear! My date is like, totally sexy, and I have NO idea what he's into. People tell me my color is brown 'cause I have pale skin and dark hair, but like, who wants to wear BROWN to a dance? I tried asking my friends, but they just don't know fashion like you do, Pol!

Oh yeah, on another note, you're like, the gossip QUEEN, right? So like, I was wondering if you had any dish on the other countries? Like, I totally heard America and Iggy were having some -sexual tension-, if you know what I mean. Is it true? :O

You're bestest friend forever,

Strawberry-Vocaloid

P.S We should like, TOTALLY have a sleepover sometime! We could do eachother's makeup and play dressup and gossip and stuff! Seeya!

hey it's me again~! I just forgot to add a little something in my last letter!

I think this is pretty obvious already, but Liet is like, TOTALLY into you. I'll have you know I'm like, the worlds GREATEST matchmaker. I could offer my services, if you want~!

Seeya again~

-Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Dear Strawberry-Vocaloid,<p>

OMG! You should, like, super totes fun we should _so_ get together and, like, chill! *gasp* Your homecoming is coming up? That's totally exciting! Hmm pale skin and dark hair…you, like, left me hanging on the most important thing, EYES. Like, are they blue? Green? Hazel? Brown? I totally have to know, it's all about bringing out the eyes 'cause that's, like, what people look at when they talk to you and when you have on an outfit that totally brings out your eyes it's, like, total magic.

Between me and you one of the main reason I totally love pink is because it makes my eyes pop, like, really well. Haha, like, Gossip Queen? That sounds so totally cool I'm, like, flattered and stuff. Oh! Al and Iggy? Totally sexual tension it's, like, the same with Iggy and Francis. I totally think a lot of countries have sexual tension with each other. You think Liet likes me…like, for _real_ likes me? That. Is. Totally. SWEET! I totally think I'm wearing him down but, you know, you, like, never know. I totally want him to, like, tell me he likes me though, you know, so it's not, like, all confusing.

LOTS OF LOVE,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha he really likes you this is the longest letter I've done so far. Congrats~**


	43. Montana 4

Dear Poland,

First of all, that girly chiz'.

And you shall never be my mom.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Bonnefois-Jone

* * *

><p>Dear Montana,<p>

Haha there's, like, nothing wrong with girly stuff but whatevies I could totally have a way more fun daughter…hmm maybe I might get a little bro or sis later, that'd be totally sweet.

Sincerely,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poland shouldn't have a little brother or sister xD**


	44. Cambodia 6

Poland,

I need advice. I kind of like this guy, but I don`t know! Aaargh! He`s really nice and sweet. He`s cute and polite, but I don`t know if I like him. How do you when you like somebody? Good luck with Lithuania!

Confused,

Cambodia

(I`m working on a fanfic with her and she`s too naive to know stuff. I just need to know what Poland would say in a situation like this.)

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

Well, like, if you guys have been totally talking for while and you feel like you can, like, trust him then you should if you like him like that. But if you totally don't know how you, like, feel about him now then you totally shouldn't stress over it.

Totally hope this works for you,

Poland.


	45. StrawberryVocaloid 2

Omg, I'm like, so exited now! It's gonna be SO AWESOME!

My eyes are this really cool brown, like, almost hazel. It's cool and all, but It's a really hard color to work with! And I totally agree, you look SUPER amazing in pink. Totally your color!

And yeah, I know for a FACT Liet likes you. Like, LIKE likes you. Trust me, I've seen enough Rom-coms to know this stuff. He might act all weary and bored around you, but he's totally just trying to hide his feelings! Next time you talk to him, look really closely at his face and see if you can spot just a -hint- of a blush. I bet you'll see one!

Luvs,

Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Dear Strawberry-Vocaloid,<p>

Aww they sound totes cute so maybe you could wear a light color to bring them out, like, a light green or something. OMG you just, like, totally made my day next time I talk to him I'm totally gonna look for that. You and me should, like, totally double date one day!

I hope there's a good movie out,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurr durr I just figured out Rom-com meant romantic comedy xD, I thought you said Rom-con at first xD**


	46. Shadow 1

HEY Poland,

OMG I NEED TO GO SHOPPING. All I have are jean shorts and t-shirts. O.O"

I'm sorry, but I REFUSE to wear pink. I'm fine with any type of skirt though. YOU MUST HELP.

Love,

Shadow

P.S. Whats paluszki?

P.S.S. I LOVE paroghi(?) (is that how you spell it?)

* * *

><p>Dear Shadow,<p>

OMG I do too!...*shaky handwriting* a-all you have is jean shorts and T-shirts…THAT IS TOTALLY, LIKE, UNACCEPTABLE! I totally don't care who you are but I'm, like, taking you shopping ASAP! I need your hair color, eye color, best feature (like, your legs or something), and your figure. If pink is, like, a good color on your then you're totally missing out because it makes a lot of people's eyes pop. I'm, like, gonna help you so hard you'll totally regret this letter.

The war begins,

Poland.

P.S: Paluski is kinda like pocky but it's, like, made of potatos and totally delicious.

P.S.S: It's Pierogi and I totally L-O-V-E it but it's, like, my next guilty pleasure behind Paluszki and Liet.


	47. Copenhagen 3

Poland,

Thanks but maybe another time.

Tokyo seem to busy to play right now,

he says he is working on touchable holograms.

I wonder if he is lying cause he doesn't want to hang out with me.

Oh well, at least I can write you letters. I tried writing one to

America, but it was covered in grease stains and i couldn't read it when he sent one back.

Coppen-chan

* * *

><p>Dear Copenhagen,<p>

Aww well, like, maybe another time then. Touchable holograms…that'd be totally awesome I, like, don't think he's lying 'cause that's super awesome. Ugh America is, like, totally fat or at least he will be, *paluszki crumbs on paper* like, all the junk food totally isn't good for his health.

Crap I ran out of paluszki,

Poland.


	48. Lithuania 12

Dear Poland,

I don't know whether to laugh or shake my head. You're so predictable. That's why I like you.

Er, a-as a *friend*, I mean. That's why I like you as a friend.

I'm still watching for Mr. Russia. He may no longer own me, but I still feel I should be wary of him...

Prussia is no longer a country, so I don't have to worry about him partitioning me - well, us - anymore.

Snow in spring? That sounds wonderful. I really wish I could have joined. I guess I picked a bad time to leave, heh. We visit each other often though; I'm bound to see Polish snow again. Speaking of, how about you come visit me? My borders seem to be clear of a particular scary guy.

Lithuania

P.S. I'm sorry about your jacket. Bring it to my house; I think I can sew it back together. I used to repair Mr. America's clothes often.

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

I'm totally on my way to your house now, I, like, figured flying my place there would be, like, totally hectic 'cause I won't be able to, like, put it in walking distance so I'm taking a pony. I'm gonna stop my Hungary's house though, I totally love Liza she's, like, totes awesome. I'm going to totally show her your surprise then I'm gonna, like, have her help me take pictures then I'll go to your place.

I also need to stop and buy paluszki,

Poland.

P.S: I totally will it's, like, tied around my waist right now. :D


	49. Lithuania 13

Dear Poland,

You just won't forget about the whole attaching-your-place-to-jets-and-flying-it-to-mine thing, will you? I think my people would be squished if you did that. Besides, we share borders with each other. Surely you can get here without taking such extreme measures.

Alright. I look forward to s-seeing you.

I still have paluszki left over from your last visit. No need to get more.

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Sorry it took me so long to reply I totally got tied up when I ran into Prussia…literally. But he, like, let me go saying I was took high maintenance or something lame like that. I'm totally simple, ya know. Plus I totally wanna be the first flying country that'd be totes awesome.

*gasp* You still have paluszki left, that's good because I totally forgot my money at my place and I was gonna ask for yours.

I'm gonna totally put Prussia in a skirt,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really am sorry it took so long to reply it's end of the year busy work.**


	50. StrawberryVocaloid 3

OMG Pol I just had the most super fabulous idea EVERR!

Like, I heard Lithuania keeps a DIARY. Y'know, his PERSONAL stuff, and stuff. We could totally read it and find out who he likes (Totally you!)

Thanks SO much for the advice, I just found like, the cutest little green dress.

Oh yeah, who's you're favorite shopping buddy? Like, we could all hang out at the mall sometime. I need a new set of heels like, ASAP.

Can't wait,

Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Dear Strawberry-Vocaloid,<p>

I totally don't want to snoop into Liet's diary, that'd, like, be totally lame of me. I-I don't want to ruin our relationship right now so I'm totally going to wait until I'm super-duper positive that he likes me until I ask…

No probies I, like, love to help people and I bet you'll totally rock that dress (if you, like, haven't already).

I think Elizabeta is total fave shopping bud 'cause she's got, like, a really good eye for cute stuff I like. And she's, like, always camera ready when I want to model something and, like, not buy it.

She's a total camera-ninja,

Poland


	51. Copenhagen 4

Poland,

Denmark found the box of letters...

...

Did not go well, if you think back to the second or third letters.

He burned them.

I secretly sent this letter to you.

He seems mad. Why is he mad?

Does he have something against you?

He was all like:

POLAND HAS BEEN PLOTTING AGAINST ME EH!

SENDING YOU LETTERS!

Me:wtf

WELL 2 CAN PLAY THAT GAME!

I WILL WRITE LETTERS TOO!

Me:Denm-

GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Me: Bad idea...

YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE!

And then he sat down and started to write stuff down.

What is wrong with Denmark?

Coppen-chan

* * *

><p>Dear Copenhagen,<p>

Haha I totally don't know if Denny is pissed at me, maybe it's 'cause all his neighbor's (Germany, Norway, and Sweden), like, don't talk to him 'cause he's annoying to them. I totally think you should run away and come to my place, I'm, like, on a trip to Liet's place right now but you should still totally come over. It'll be soooo much fun I promise 'cause Liet is fun and I am too.

We're gonna make paluszki,

Poland.


	52. Shadow 2

Hey Poland,

YES, I REALLY NEED TO GO SHOPPING.

Eyes- Blue-grey, Blue, Grey-hazel (they change depending on what I wear.)

Hair- Light brown

Feature- long legs / big-ish boobs

YAY

Love,

Shadow

P.S. sounds yummy

P.S.S. it is yummy

* * *

><p>Dear Shadow,<p>

I'll be, like, more than glad to take you so we can totally expand your wardrobe. It'll be totally cool. Aww that means you have pretty eyes and it's good that they change depending on what you wear, haha since your hair is brown if your eyes were, like, green I could so dress you up like Liet!

I'm gonna do it now anyway,

Poland


	53. North Carolina 3

Poland,

Did I..? Scary.. I don't think he does. But I bet I could get him to do it. It does? I want to see that. I just don't like dark colors, they make me feel kind of depressed.

I really need to get out..

NC~

* * *

><p>Dear North Carolina,<p>

Haha please send me a pic when you get him too but, like, make sure he _does_ it and doesn't, like, totally half-ass it and he shaves his legs and everything too. Dark colors totally don't have to be depressing.

Come stay with me,

Poland.

P.S: I, like, have a facebook page and if I don't have a picture of Gothic me then I'll totally take a pic and upload it.


	54. CanDo 1

Hi Poland!

How are you? xD Fail letter starter thingie, I know.

Anyyywaaaayyy, so, my parents made me do a random inventory of my closet. e_e I keep all my junk on the floor in there, so... yeah... ow. BUT that isn't the point. I realized that I own EXACTLY seven articles of clothing that are pink. I'm actually really amazed, since I went through this whole "PINK IS AMAZING!" faze around... two, maybe three, years back. Now, it's all black, white and random green. And pants. Lots 'o pants. No really ridiculous short-shorts, thank anything holy.

On a side note, where can you buy paluski? Where I live, it's mainly Asian supermarkets... lots of pokey and hai-chu, sure but no paluski...

Can't wait to hear back from you!

CanDo

PS: I took a test and it said I was the most like Lithuania... but I don't act anything like him. D:

* * *

><p>Dear CanDo,<p>

Hmm are you related to Canada, like, he's your brother or something? Haha your parents, like, made you do spring cleaning? That totally sucks I just have Liet help me clean sometimes or even Pony 'cause she's, like, soooo good at cleaning and stuff. I love pink but I like black too haha I totally had this Gothic phase in high school and I, like, still dress gothic but it's more so for funsies instead of lifestyle. I was totally cute in high school but now I'm, like, sexy and stuff.

You could just, like, make paluszki it's kinda easy once you totally get the recipe down. I totally love Pocky I had it one day when I, like, went to Japan's place it was totally yummy.

I want Pocky now,

Poland.

P.S: OMG where's the test I totally wanna take it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Paluszki is really good my mom and I made some and it turned out pretty good from the recipe we found online. And I wanna take the test too! xD**


End file.
